An Irish Protector
by Tarnished Libris
Summary: Ron has abused Hermione. What happens when everyone's favorite Irishman gets involved? Seamione (Seamus/Hermione), mentions of Larry (Harry/Luna). Yes, there is Ron-bashing.


Disclaimer:

Female Reporter: BREAKING NEWS! We have just found out that little known Fanfiction Author Tarnished Libris actually does own Harry Potter! Here she is now!

Me: *comes out on stage, sits in chair, turns towards reporter*

FR: So, Tarnished, you actually own the Harry Potter legacy?

Me: *sarcasm* I guess so, I mean I just found out a few days ago.

FR: Tell us how you came to inherit this mass fortune.

Me: Well, Jo Rowling was my favorite aunt, and my cousins wanted nothing to do with Harry Potter, so when she died she left it all to me.

FR: Really?

Me: NO. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter! I'm certainly not related to J. K. Rowling and I find it amazing how you didn't even research this before you aired it!

Seamus tumbled out of the Floo into the Knight's Alehouse, tired after a long Friday at the Sports Injuries ward at St. Mungo's. He looked around for any of his buddies but not a one of them was to be found. Someone more interesting was, however. Someone Seamus never expected to ever see drunk, though seeing her at the bar was unsurprising. There sitting at the bar, nursing a Firewhiskey, was Hermione Granger. Seamus walked over to the stool next to her and sat down, ordering his favorite beer from Edgar, the bartender.

"Hey there, bonny lass. What's eatin' atcha?" He asked, fully expecting to get told go to hell.

"Go away, Seamus." Hermione replied, knocking back her Firewhiskey and ordering another.

"I ain't movin', love. Tell meh what's got Hogwarts' finest on the wrong side of the bar, knockin' back Ogden's like he's nothin'."

"I said, go away, Seamus. Some of your friends just walked in, go debate Quidditch with them." Hermione snapped back.

"Ta 'ell with 'em, lass. They ca' deba'e jus' fine without meh. You, on tha other han', have got a bit of a problem. Either yah can tell me straigh', or I can worm it ou' of yah in a roundabouts sort o' way. Your choice."

Hermione remained silent.

"I see, lass. Is it yer job?" Hermione shook her head.

"Is it yer parents?" Again, she shook her head. Seamus tried again with the one he thought most likely.

"Is it 'arry or Ron?"

Hermione quickly shook her head, but Seamus caught the lie for what it was. "Don' lie to me, love. Lyin' makes it 'arder. Look at me, doll." Seamus begged.

He was totally caught by surprise at what stared back at him. Hermione's beautiful face was completely covered in cuts and bruises.

"We got ta get yah to Sain' Mungo's, love."

She quickly shook her head no. "The public would have an uproar. He would be lynched." She whispered hoarsely.

"Well, come with meh, love. I got some stuff at home tha' might help the bruisin'."

Hermione shakily got to her feet and Seamus supported her to the Floo. "Finnegan Thaisceadh!" He cried.

Hermione dropped to her knees and vomited as they landed in Seamus' living room of the cabin that was his ancestral home.

"Been there, done tha' many a'time, lass, don't worry about it." He said, mumbling a well-practiced Vanishing Charm.

He sat down beside her and rubbed her back as she continued to dry-heave. He pointed his wand at the kitchen door; instantly, the sound of a teakettle whistling was heard. Seamus easily picked Hermione up, bridal-style, and settled her on his couch. He placed a cup of tea and a potion on the coffee table in front of her. "The tea will settle yer stomach and the potion will 'elp the 'angover."

Hermione drank them and collapsed, too exhausted to even move. Slowly, her breathing evened out into sleep. Seamus cast a spell to determine the extent of her injuries. There didn't seem to be any internal injuries, as far as he could tell. He carefully removed her sweater, blouse and jeans, looking at the extent of the bruising.

"Whoe'er did this is gonna pay dearly." He muttered.

Jogging into the kitchen, Seamus grabbed another potion to heal the bruised areas that covered most of her body. Rubbing it into her skin, he watched impatiently as the potion did its work. He Transfigured her clothes into sleepwear and put them back on her. He carried her up the stairs to a guest bedroom right next to the master bedroom where he slept. Exiting her room, he took a shower and went to bed himself.

A few hours later, he awoke to Hermione screaming. "No, Ronald! Don't hurt me, for God's sake!"

Seamus flew into the guest bedroom, where Hermione was fighting with the covers and an imaginary Ron. One of her fists caught Seamus on the cheekbone. "Tha's gonna leave a nasty bruise." He thought, taking hold of Hermione's arms and gently pinning them to the bed. Seamus sat down on the edge of the bed as Hermione awoke, startled from her nightmare. She sat up, curled into a ball and whimpered. Seamus leaned back against the carved headboard and pulled her to his shoulder. He rubbed her back and spoke soothingly to the panicking bookworm.

"Ron messed yeh up, love?" He asked, once she'd calmed down a bit.

Not trusting her voice to speak, Hermione simply nodded against Seamus' shoulder, continuing to cry. "I'm 'onna kill 'im, doll. Nobody messes with the friend of a Finnegan and gets away wi' it."

They sat there for a few more minutes and Seamus started to go back to his room, but Hermione grabbed him by the wrist. "Stay with me, Seamus, please?" she begged.

"Okay, love." Seamus replied quietly. They lay quietly, facing one another, until they both fell asleep.

The next morning, the two of them awoke and quietly made breakfast together. After they finished eating, Seamus settled them both on the couch and asked Hermione what had happened the night before. "Ron had been fired from the Chudley Cannons, and he'd gone off and got himself roaring drunk. Captain Helmsley said that Ron didn't have the right attitude to play professionally and Ron was very angry. I didn't expect him home till normal practice time, so I was just starting dinner, and I got messed up for it. I passed out and dragged myself to the Floo. I have no clue how I ended up at The Knight's, but I guess the Floo knows I work there." She said, flatly.

"He messed yah up jus' because," Seamus trailed off.

"Yeah, basically." Hermione answered, still in a detached voice. "I hope he has an awful hangover!" She spat.

Seamus smiled, then stretched. "I 'ave a few things to do today, groceries and the like. The library's upstairs in the back, and there's definitely stuff yeh haven' read in there, trus' me on tha'."

Hermione smiled and shot off. Suddenly she came back. "How'd you get the lovely bruise on your face? Did I hit you last night?"

Seamus had forgotten about that. He answered "Yeah, love. But its nothin' ta worry abou', I'm fine." Pointing his wand at his face, he muttered "Episkey." Hermione ducked back out of the living room, continuing on to the library. Seamus waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps, then Flooed to the Burrow. He was greeted warmly by Mrs. Weasley, who had him to sit down at the kitchen table while she set the dishes to wash.

"Now, what's on your mind, Seamus?" She asked.

"Mrs. Weasley, I really 'ate ta be the one ta tell yah, but Ron messed up 'ermione last nigh', left 'er wi' bruises 'cross 'alf 'er body. The way 'ermione tells it, 'e got fired from 'is Quidditch team, got drunk and took it ou' on 'er. I found 'er at The Knight's Alehouse, an' she go' there through a Floo acciden'. I took 'er 'ome and gave her a couple potions, and right now she's readin' away in me library. I really 'ate ta be the one ta tell yah, Mrs. Weasley." Seamus answered.

"I knew it would happen one of these days," She clucked softly. "Ronald wasn't really the best he could've been, and I'm afraid to say we spoiled him, being the youngest boy and all. He was our most fussy baby. He was actually the one that got in trouble the most, despite the twins' best attempts. He had all his brother's shadows over him, and he snapped, trying to prove himself."

"I'm gonna confide in yah, Mrs. Weasley. I've liked 'ermione for quite a while now, but I haven' made a move 'cause I knew she was wi' Ron. He's crossed the line, and I'm gonna call a proper wizard's duel on 'im. Nobody messes with the friend of a Finnegan and gets away with it." Seamus spat, slamming his fists on the table.

"I don't blame you a bit, Seamus. I wish there was something I could have done to prevent this. Surely he knew that the Wizengamot does not look favorably on those that abuse others." Molly said sadly.

"Tha' was probly the las' thin' on 'is mind, Molly. I'll be sendin' Director 'ammer a report within the hour, an' see wha' 'appens from there. G'day Mrs. Weasley." Seamus replied, as he hugged the Weasley matron good-bye. He ran the rest of his errands and went home. Laying the groceries on the kitchen table, he cast a few spells and watched as everything zoomed to its correct place. Silently making his way to the library, Seamus stood in the doorway and observed Hermione. She was stretched out on the couch, book propped against the arm rest, rosemary tea within easy reach. Seamus smiled and moved to a desk behind her to write his letter to the current Head of the DMLE, and Seamus' cousin, Senior Auror Connie Hammer.

_Connie,_  
><em>You remember how I told you that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger weren't right for each other and I could feel that something was going to go down? Yeah... It did. He physically abused her, Connie! He left BRUISES across half of her body! Not light green ones that'll go away in a day or two, black and blue ones that take ages to heal naturally! Get him an abuse charge, the heaviest the law will allow. No one screws over a Finnegan's girl and gets away with it.<em>  
><em>Your royally pissed off cousin,<em>  
><em>Seamus Finnegan<em>

He finished the letter and right on cue, his owl, Ciara, flew from her perch and stuck out her leg. "To Connie, okay? No one else, not even a house-elf of hers. Interrupt her in the shower if you have to." He said, very quietly. As soon as Ciara took off, he muttered a charm that subtly widened the couch. Making sure Hermione's cup of tea was on the coffee table, he bounced over the back of the couch, plopping down beside Hermione, asking "What ya readin' love?"

"God Almighty, Seamus, you trying to scare the piss out of me?!" Hermione half-screamed.

″Perhaps, bonny lass. Again, what ya readin'?″ Seamus asked.

″It's called A Beginner's Guide to Elemental Magick by Selene Lovegood. It's fairly interesting, but not something I would likely pursue. What have you been up to?″ she asked, placing the book on the coffee table.

″I wen' an' talked ta Molly Weasley abou' Ron. I told 'er tha' I was goin' ta send a letter to Director 'ammer, which I did jus' now, and I was goin' ta challenge Ron ta a proper Wizard's Duel, as soon as Connie gets him on trial. She didn' seem too surprised actually, when I was there, bu' she's probably a crying wreck now. Then I went and ran me errands and came back here.″ Seamus said, looking up as the Floo flared. Ciara flew through with Connie's reply. She dropped it in front of Seamus, and settled back on to her perch. Reading Connie's short reply, Seamus continued speaking. ″Connie wants ta know if this is tha first inciden' of 'im abusing ya.″ He looked at Hermione, who turned her face away. Her hair made a silent screen between the two of them.

After a long silence, Hermione answered ″No. It's not.″

Seamus exploded with a long string of curses. When he calmed down, he turned on his side and demanded ″Why the bloody 'ell did ya not tell someone?″

Hermione moved backwards and laid her head on Seamus' bicep. ″I don't know, Seamus. I'm supposed to be this amazing witch well on her way to three Masteries, but here I am working as a barmaid and exhausting myself using only wandless magic because Ronald broke my wand. I guess I just didn't want a bunch of stories from the press that were blown out of proportion, and people asking me lots of questions that I don't have answers to. If I go back today, he'll probably beat me again, and demand to know where I've been, who I saw, and he'll check my story behind me. I can't go back there, don't make me go back there!″ Hermione screamed, curling up into a protective ball.

Seamus pulled her into a hug and murmured ″I won't let you go back there. Connie will get him on trial and in New Azkaban, and you can stay here as long as you need to.″ He rubbed her back, calming her down slightly. "Tell me everything, Hermione." Seamus said.

"It started way back in first year, really. The arguments between us were legendary. Then, in your seventh year, when we were on the run, he changed. That Horcrux awoke something nasty in him. The first time he slapped me was during an argument, naturally, over the expenses for my Masteries. The first time he actually beat me was when I refused to accompany him to one of his Quidditch games, against Puddlemere, I think. The next time, he caught me Floo-calling my boss, setting up a time for a business meeting, back when I still worked in the ministry. Ron only heard the end of my half of the conversation which was 'So everything's set for ten o'clock on Friday? Right, see you then, David.' I pulled out of the Floo, and Ron accused me of cheating on him and setting up a meeting so I could shag someone behind his back. At least twice it was simply because practice went badly and one time just because he was bored. He insulted me any chance he got, making sure I knew I was worthless, and didn't deserve any fine things. When he broke my wand, it was a complete accident. He tripped me accidentally and I fell. I had my wand behind my ear and when I hit my head on the ground, it broke. That's how I got this." She moved some of her hair out of the way and showed him a lock of hair that was bright green. She continued "I didn't know what to do, I couldn't kick him out since it was his flat. Harry and the boys would have asked questions and I'll be hanged before I ever sleep at the Alehouse. I stayed because I had nowhere else to go, and didn't know what to do."

"Couldn't you have stayed with your parents?" Seamus asked.

"Death Eaters killed them in your seventh year. Even though I wiped all their memories of me and sent them to Australia, they still found them." Hermione sniffled

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." "Neither did I until almost a year later. Gringotts told me, when I went in to deposit my paycheck one day." Seamus winced at how painful that must have been for her. He opened his arms for her and she crawled into his lap, soaking his shirt with her tears.

″Thank you, Seamus.″ Hermione whispered into Seamus' shoulder.

He whispered ″We're going ta ge' in touch wi' Harry, Blaise an' Draco, okay? They'll 'elp Connie bring 'im in. Then we'll go ta Luna's shop and get ya a new wand. After tha', we'll see what 'appens.″

Hermione smiled at the mention of the three unlikely flatmates. She allowed Seamus to pull her to her feet, and they Apparated just inside the door of the three men's flat.

″Oi, Harry! You in 'ere, mate?″ Seamus shouted. Draco stuck his head out of the room that served as their living room.

″He and Blaise are in the back room, practicing. I suppose I could get them for you.″ He drawled, lazily.

″Oh, don't strain yourself, Draco. After all, you have to conserve your energy for whatever it is you actually do.″ Hermione shot back.

Draco smirked and opened his arms for a hug, which Hermione freely gave. The former Slytherin walked towards the rear of the flat, but not fast enough for Hermione. She sent a mild stinging hex at his back. He retaliated with a Jelly-Legs Jinx over his shoulder that Hermione easily dodged. As a final spell, she sent a charm that would enchant his hair to imitate hers, long and bushy. It wouldn't come out with a simple Finite Incantatem either.

″Granger!″ Draco whined.

″That's what you get!″ she laughed.

Seamus smirked and sent his own charm that dyed Malfoy's hair the same shade of green that Hermione's streak was. Draco did not notice until he had stolen the other two boys from their practice duel, and only when Harry said something about it. ″Bloody hell, Draco. What's with the new look? Long, yes, that looks good, but green? Seriously? All of magical Britain knows you were in Slytherin, no need to flaunt it!″

Draco sputtered, then turned to glare at Hermione.

″I didn't do it. That was Seamus.″ she said innocently. She smiled up at him for pulling the cute prank.

″Right.″ Draco returned, steering them all into the living room. The flatmates settled into their easy chairs, while Hermione and Seamus sat on a loveseat, facing the three Aurors.

″Okay, so what's up?″ Harry asked.

″It's a long story. Have any of you seen Ron since yesterday?″ Hermione asked. All three shook their heads.

″Why? Did the two of you have another nasty fight?″ Draco asked. Hermione sometimes loved how easy it was for her friends to pick up what was wrong with her.

″Yes, but worse than you think.″ She sighed heavily, then told her story. Seamus would occasionally fill in parts that she missed or when she became too choked up to talk.

″Oh, gods, Hermione. We should have noticed when you stopped coming over as often, or staying as long. We should have seen the Glamors you used at least. That's our job, we do that nearly every week. Gods, 'mione. We should have seen something.″ Harry said, his face in his hands.

″It's okay, guys.″ She whispered. Suddenly, the five young adults were in a huge group-hug in the center of the apartment's living room, whispering words of comfort to Hermione and each other. A loud bang erupted through the flat, startling the young people, sending them away from each other.

″What the hell was that?″ someone said. The four boys drew their wands and stood shoulder to shoulder in front of Hermione, blocking her from view.

Ron stood in the door way and growled ″Where is she?″

″Where is who?″ Draco asked politely.

″You know damn well who! My wife! Hermione!″ Ron snapped.

″We haven't seen her.″ said Harry gesturing to the three men that shared the flat.

Seamus supplied ″She wasn't at the Knight's Alehouse last night.″

″I know she's here!″ The Weasley shouted.

″She's not here Weasel-bee. We know when someone enters the flat. You calling us liars?″ Draco snapped.

″Shut up, ferret. Step away from one another and let me look!″

″Hey, this is our flat! You can't just order us around like that!″ Blaise started, but Harry laid a hand on his arm.

″Enough. Blaise. If he wants to look around, let him. We have nothing to hide.″

During the argument, Draco had been casting silent glamors and spells at Hermione, making her resemble his younger sister. As the boys moved apart, Hermione came into view.

″Who's the bird?″ Ronald snapped.

″That's my sister you're talking about, Weasel-bee.″ Draco growled threateningly.

″Persephone Malfoy. I'd say that I was pleased to meet you, but I'm not, so I won't.″ Hermione drawled. Ron sniffed and searched through the entire flat.

″Satisfied now, Ronald?″ Blaise asked, just slightly pissed off.

″Stuff it, Zabini.″ Ron snarled.

″You did what you came for, now leave.″ Hermione snapped. Ron pointed his wand at her, but Hermione was much, much faster, standing and casting Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus and Incarcerus before the red-head even got off a spell. She perched him against the door frame, then canceled the glamors.

″Yes, I was here. I was here from the beginning. I'm regretting ever letting you back in my life after you walked out on us in the Forest of Dean. You weren't worth putting up with all these years.″ She started to walk back to Seamus, but stopped after a few feet. ″Oh and one more thing. We may have had some fun together, but I was not ever your wife. There was no ring and no ceremony. We were not ever married.″ She reared back and punched him in the face like she had Draco in their third year. Draco and Seamus winced, but remained unsympathetic. The idiot deserved it.

Exhausted, she fell into Seamus, who wrapped his arms around her for a brief moment, then transferred her over to Blaise.

″You are in for a world of pain.″ he hissed.

Harry stepped forward next. ″You aren't the Ron I went to Hogwarts with. I wonder what ever happened to him.″

Draco and Blaise simply stood there glaring, arms wrapped around Hermione, who was silently crying.

″We'll let you three take him in to Connie.″ Seamus said, taking Hermione back from the former Slytherins.

″We'll let you know what goes on.″ Harry replied, taking one of Ron's immobile arms. After the three young men left the flat through an Auror Portkey, Seamus and Hermione went to Luna's shop in Diagon Alley.

A bell tinkled as they Apparated into Ollivander's. Luna had kept the name to honor her uncle and all he'd sacrificed during the war. She drifted out of the back of the restored shop.

″Hello, Hermione, Seamus. What brings you two here?″ She asked.

″I need a new wand. My old one was broken by Ron.″ Hermione explained.

Luna clucked disapprovingly. ″I Saw it, Hermione. I knew something would go wrong. You refused to believe me.″

″I know, Luna. I'm sorry.″ Hermione apologized.

″Come into the back, I've some new experiments you might try.″ Luna replied.

After about thirty minutes, Hermione ended up with a twelve and a half inch wand made of redwood. The core was made of a thestral's tail hair. In Seamus' eyes the whole thing was very symbolic. The length of the wand signified her power in spell-casting, while the wood type suggested she was very resilient. The core symbolized misunderstanding. They stayed awhile allowing the two girls to catch up and for Seamus to get to know the blonde ex-Ravenclaw a little better.

It was late evening when they heard from Connie again. ″Ron's trial has been set for September the second.″ Seamus remarked.

″Today is what, August the twenty-ninth? That's only four days away.″ Hermione replied, playing with a Sudoku rune puzzle in the Quibbler.

″Yeah. Not very much time at all.″

Those four days were spent peacefully in Finnegan Thaisceadh, disrupted only once by Connie coming to collect some memories from them for use as evidence. Hermione and Seamus moved around each other with ease. To an outsider, it would seem that they had lived together for years. They had many intellectual conversations, and despite the slight maturity gap between them, Seamus was actually really smart. Though neither one could see it at the time, they were falling hard for one another.

On the day of the trial, both young adults Apparated to Harry's shared flat. From there, they Flooed to the Ministry with Harry, Blaise, and Draco in tow. They sat together in the first row and waited until the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, brought the trial to order. Ron was seated in the magical chair. The chains clanked around his wrists and ankles restraining him. A Senior Auror forced a vial of Veritaserum down his throat, then backed away. DMLE Director Connie Hammer sat directly in front of him on a podium.

″State your full name.″ Connie ordered.

″Ronald Bilius Weasley.″

″Do you understand why you are here, Mister Weasley?″

″No, I don't.″

″Do you recall, with any clarity, the events that occurred on the evening of August the twenty-eighth?″

″No.″

″Why?″

″I was drunk.″ Several elderly witches in the Wizengamot tittered at this statement.

″Miss Granger. Please inform Mister Weasley and the court of the incident.″ Connie asked.

″On the mentioned evening, Ronald came home early from Quidditch practice. He had been fired from the Chudley Cannons and proceeded to beat me. He left bruises across more than half my body.″ Hermione replied.

″Do you have evidence of this?″ Connie questioned.

″The court has Pensieve memories of this event and four others.″

One of the elderly witches in the Wizengamot could hold her tongue no longer. ″You mean to tell us, Miss Granger, that this is not the first time this young man has abused you?″

″Yes, Madam Marchbanks.″ Hermione answered.

″If the court will view the evidence? I warn you, this is rather graphic.″ Connie said. No one spoke, so she dimmed the lights. The five memories were dumped into the Pensieve. When they were through viewing them, everyone was silent. Then, they all started yelling at once. It took several firecrackers from Kingsley's wand to silence them all again.

″How do you plead Mister Weasley?″

No one was surprised when the red-head attempted to plead not guilty. His reasoning was quickly shot down, and he was sentenced to forty years in New Azkaban on charges for multiple accounts of physical abuse. Just before they dragged him out of the courtroom, Arthur Weasley stood up from where he and the rest of the Weasley clan had been sitting.

″Director Hammer! If I may speak?″ He asked. Everyone fell silent.

″The floor has been turned over to Arthur Weasley.″ She called out.

″Ronald, I have no clue why you did what you did. All I know is that your mother and I never raised you to be like that. The both of us are heartbroken. Your behavior is unfitting of the House of Weasley. You are disowned. So mote it be.″ He said, appearing to be calm. Hermione knew this was killing the man inside.

Seamus stood. ″The floor has been turned over to Seamus Finnegan.″ Connie said, slightly bored.

″Some will say he has been punished enough. I think not. Ronald Bilius, I challenge you to a proper Wizard's duel! Minister Shacklebolt, if you will monitor please?″

Everyone gasped. There was nothing anyone could do. Kingsley Vanished the chair that Ronald sat in and erected a protective ward around the crowd. An Auror tossed Ron his wand and it was on.

The duel was quick and memorable. As the challenged, Ron had to fire the first spell. ″Flipendo!″ A mild Blasting Hex that Seamus easily dodged. He returned with a volley of Fireballs which hid a silently conjured miniature weasel that clawed Ron's pants to shreds. While Ron was busy with that, Seamus cast several first year spells in rapid succession. As he cast them silently, Ron had no clue what they were, and was forced to put up a high power shield. ″Protego Maxima!″ Seamus kept rapidly casting easy spells until Ron could not hold up his shield any longer.

The final two spells were whispered. ″Expelliarmus. Stupefy.″ Ron flew back as his wand flew forward into Seamus' hand. He tossed the criminal's wand to Connie and stated, ″I am satisfied with his punishment.″ He climbed over the railing and gathered a crying Hermione in his arms. Reporters snapped more pictures and many cooed at the sweet couple. As the five young people moved out of the courtroom and into the Atrium, several reporters badgered them with questions. They had to do a very good acting routine that Harry and Hermione had perfected over the years. One would pretend to spot a rare creature and point at it, while the other would rattle off facts about it. The reporter's attention would shift, and the two of them would leave the scene quickly.

When they arrived at the flat, Seamus made them all Irish tea, which is to say, he made them regular tea with a shot of Firewhiskey in it. Not a sound was heard for ages, except Hermione's sniffling. Time dragged on, and slowly everyone moved off to bed. Seamus and Hermione took the loveseat in the living room, and fitfully slept. Nobody slept well that night, and they all migrated back into the kitchen around three o'clock in the morning. They moved in a daze around one another.

No one was sure who pulled out the shot glasses and alcohol, but everyone vividly remembered that it was Harry that broke the silence. ″I can't believe that he would do such a thing. I'm stuck comparing him to this bright, happy kid that couldn't believe that I didn't know what Quidditch was.″ Nobody needed to ask who Harry was referring to.

″Wingardium Leviosa.″ Hermione mumbled.

Harry nodded, catching her allusion to the troll incident. ″Pushing Lockhart down the Basilisk's pipe.″ He continued.

″Eat slugs, Malfoy.″ Draco supplied.

″Getting his leg broken by Sirius.″ Hermione said.

″Helping us save Buckbeak.″ Harry returned.

″Finally asking Padma to dance at the Yule Ball.″ Blaise had been standing beside them with Tracey Davis when that occurred.

″The brains at the Ministry.″ Harry said.

″Finally making Keeper.″ Seamus spoke for the first time.

″Breaking out of Gringotts.″ Hermione supplied.

″I guess it started when he first had the Horcrux.″ Harry speculated.

″He did take it the worst. Nothing really was the same.″ Hermione said.

″We all changed that year.″ Draco replied, knocking back a shot.

It fell silent again. Time slowly dragged on. Around four forty-five, Hermione began making them all what the Knight's served as breakfast. They ate silently and when they were through, they debated on whether or not to release a press statement. The final decision was that Draco and Blaise would go to Diagon Alley and tell the crowds that the five of them were mourning the loss of their friend and reporters nosing about would not be appreciated.

It took them all awhile, but they slowly put themselves back together. Seamus and Hermione went back to his house where she threw herself into learning Elemental magic. Seamus was there for her whenever she broke down, or exhausted herself from studying so hard. Blaise and Draco only knew Ron really well after Hogwarts, so they were not affected as much by his imprisonment as Harry was. He often flipped through old photo albums, sitting there and staring at pictures of himself, Ron and Hermione at Hogwarts for hours.

After four months, Harry and Hermione felt comfortable enough to go back out into public. They weren't swarmed by people, but many offered condolences. The lone reporter that bothered them quickly backed off when Hermione's hair stood on end and crackled with static electricity, as her hands filled with balls of lightning.

After six months, everything was back to normal. Seamus took Hermione out to a rather expensive Italian restaurant in Knockturn Alley that Blaise had recommended. At the end of the meal, Seamus kneeled in front of Hermione. ″Hermione, lass, I've a question for ya. I've loved yeh for a long time and I want ta ask ya; Will ya marry me?″ Hermione was shocked. ″Yes, Seamus. Yes, I'll marry you.″ He slid a ring on her finger; a simple band of gold with a diamond in the center and two smaller sapphires on either side. The other patrons in the restaurant politely clapped as they kissed.

They were married June the thirtieth in a small ceremony at Finnegan Thaisceadh. Harry and Luna were the best man and matron of honor, respectively. The two of them had gotten married the month before. Draco and Blaise were happy with being bachelors though Astoria Greengrass and Tracey Davis were looking to change that.

Unbeknown to any of the wedding party, one of the guards at New Azkaban, Scotty Wilson, had a cruel sense of humor. When the story broke to the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler, he bought a copy of each. He threw them in Ron's cell, turned to the wedding coverage. ″I guess your bird has flown to another nest!″ He taunted. Ron, who was only half-sane by this point, read the articles and blew up. Raging, he shredded the two newspapers into little bits. Scotty moved off, laughing. Ron ranted and raved for hours. No one was surprised when they heard the news that he'd hung himself with his bedsheets several days later. None of the five young adults, nor the Weasleys, would attend their former friend's funeral at New Azkaban.


End file.
